Deidara, the taxi kid
by XNagatoxAkakuraX
Summary: We look back to deidara's childhood....raised by a woman named anko...


The Taxi Kid

Chapter One – Little Blond Deidara

I don't know but I think I was a taxi driver then. But they may be replacement memories because some of my memories were erased when he joined the akatsuki. I lost _him. Him._

The Spazzy little kid I like to call…

Deidara.

I was working the late shift at the bus station at 1:45 AM. I never saw the point in taking the bus here and there around the city when no one was going to do anything they really wanted to. Unless some stoned guy was getting on the bus to get high so he wouldn't be accused of _being _high. Even though it was a hot summer night…I felt some feeling tonight would be different. I looked at the clock already falling asleep.

"Heh. Idiots think I have no personal life. It's 1:51 in the morning and every young woman like me is probably at home in bed dreaming of Johnson and Johnson shampoo like in the commercials."

Putting my head on the dashboard of the bus, I waited the 2.34 minutes I Had to wait until I was sure no one wanted to ride to my next destination, so I started to count to 144 – the seconds I had to wait.

139…

It got closer.

140…

Closer

141…

142

143

One-hundred-forty-fo—

"STOP THE BUS!"

The high pitched squeak startled me as I looked out the rearview mirror to see a small child to be about the age of six. He had long, wavy blond hair and diamond-blue eyes. He had a bruise on his left cheek and a gimpy blue-silk worn out shirt and shorts.

He staggered on to the bus. His balance wasn't too good, as was expected from a homeless child. He reached his arm with 1.20 in his left hand, and his right hand to support himself on the railing of the bus door.

All I could think is before automatically reaching for the cash came my maternal instincts I got from my mom.

_Who is this kid?! Why Does He Look Beaten up? And Where the hell are his PARENTS?_

Of course, I had the job of treating every costumer with respect and equality, as annoying as that is.

He slumped onto the seats and fell dead asleep. I couldn't be a child support officer in this situation, just a stupid bus-driver. I couldn't just ask "Hey kid, hows school?" or anything like your relatives say when they're about to give you the third degree.

Then I looked down at the clock and saw it was '3 in the morning. Its my bus so I might as well just stop at a trailer park for the night and park. I was exhausted anyway, and couldn't leave the kid there.

So parked the bus and fell quietly but surely asleep.

To Be Continued in chapter two – a fate named charlie

Chapter Two – My Fate named Charlie

"WAKE UP LADY!"

I snapped in my seat as I had fallen asleep in no time the night before. There was the blond kid as he was last night.

"Whowa aw you, wady?"

Oh, baby talk. Playing Cute eh?

"You took the words from my mouth. Im Anko Mitarashi, who are YOU?'

"Ms.Anko, Im Deidara Yanagi. Please to metcha!"

God this kid was annoying. I was just about to pick up my cell and sell this kid away to the first orphanage the operator would give me.

"Wait don't put me in foster again. Please."

This kid was interesting, I'd give him that.

"Huh?"

"I think orphanages are just places kids go to, to feel sorry for themselves. I mean if they had enough pride they could make out all right in the end, but they go to orphanages when they feel like they need sympathy they give themselves because no one will give them the sympathy they're craving to be given to them by their elders and teachers. So I Believe in fate, a thing given to you when you're born. Like my fate led me to this bus. I trust my fate. His Name's Charlie."

I stared wide eyed at this kid. I mean, an orphanage wasn't what he needed- he needed THERAPY. Serious T-H-E-R-A-P-Y.

"Charlie Huh? So Deidara, right? Watta ya want from _me?_ Youre not my problem. You are your irresponsible mom's fault. And even maybe Bob's."

"_Charlie._"

"Whatever. And basicly I don't give a damn. So Where does your mom live? I wanna call her."

He looked down sadly.

"I don't have a mom."

"I'm sorry."

"I-its fine. But…"

Oooooooooooh no. Here come the tears…!

He ran to my stomach and cried his baby tears.

"OKAY. I'll give you a week to find a home. Then yer' out."

His face brightened and he hugged me.

"And How 'Bout I take you AND Charlie out for lunch?"

"You finally Got it right!"

He ran into me and hugged me again. But under my breathe I quietly whispered under my breath: "_Bob…"_

_To Be Continued in Chapter Three – Anko and Deidara's not-so-excellent adventure_


End file.
